


Soul of Rose

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Fantasy, Mystery, Other, sobrenatural
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:40:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Solitaria, espera la llegada.





	Soul of Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

Oculta entre el carmín y el terciopelo, diminuta e invisible ante el humano, ella habitaba en aquel jardín. No solía ver mucho movimiento, pero disfrutaba del silencio y la calidez de los rayos del sol durante el día, así como la frescura y el destello de la luna por las noches.

No tenía otras amistades, pues aún no nacían de aquellos pequeños capullos no florecidos; este año solo sería ella y, posiblemente el siguiente sus compañeras llegarían.

Pese a todo, no se sentía sola, era tratada con cariño, su vanidad crecía con cada bella palabra de los humanos, su orgullo destellaba y cobraba fuerza, esperando que el otro año, su imagen fuera incluso más hermosa que la actual.


End file.
